falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn
Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn is a side-fic written by Interloper , set in the Frozen North, near the ruins of the Crystal Empire. Rising Dawn is told from the perspective of a Unicorn pony named Red Dawn, who was born unto the comforts and the safety of Stable 91. Premise Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria ... … all was lost. The virtues of friendship were thrown away - drowned beneath the tides of a great war. Life as everypony knew it came apart in a matter of hours. Balefire megaspells, the products of a long and protracted war with the Zebras, fell from the sky, and billions of lives were extinguished, blown away like candle light in the wind. As the world smoldered in the ashes of fallen civilizations, a long radioactive winter plunged the earth into a deep, dying standstill. But in the freezing North, a place where the rays of the Sun and Moon dare never to touch, the chilling, perpetual twilight only blackened further. Where there was once light and safety in the heart of this darkness, there is now only a void, for even the Crystal Empire, once a barrier to the lingering nightmares of a Fallen King, was not spared by the balefire holocaust. With the floodgates parted, the mutant abominations and rampant marauders that roam the Northern Wasteland are now the least of greater evils. Unbeknownst to the waves of darkness that washed over the world above them, the ponies of Stable 91, one of many underground shelters designed to spare their inhabitants from the apocalypse, sleep softly within the comforts of their white halls. But it was only a matter of time before they awoke, screaming, with not a single light to touch their faces ever again. Description Everypony has nightmares. But we always wake up from them.... always. Within the safety of our white halls, our world was the stable, and the stable - our world. But when our luxuries failed us, we left our home in the pursuit of vanity: purified water. All this time we'd been sleeping, dreaming sweet dreams beneath the earth as the world writhed in unending nightmares. Outside those doors, in the ashen drifts of the far North, we thought there was still hope to prolong our existence underground. But we woke to a frozen world bathed in eternal darkness. Here, the lights and warmth of my home are planets away. Mutant abominations and the machinations of ancient, dark magic blacken the horizon and stomp out any hope to see the dawn of another day. The solution to my stable's problem was nothing but a means to an end as greater evils threaten not just my home, but the rest of Equestria, too. Out here, it is foalish to hope for a rising dawn. Because everypony has nightmares. But some nightmares never end. Background and Setting Rising Dawn takes place during the events of Fallout: Equestria, and makes minor references to several major or well-known side-fictions such as Project Horizons , among others. It is set in Northern Equestria near the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Mountains, known as the Northern Wastes by the surface dwellers who live there. The Northern Wastes is a bleak, unforgiving wintry wasteland rife with horrors and aberrations that make their homes nowhere else in the Equestrian Wasteland. Though small pockets of civilization exist, many of these are often beset by threats from the wilderness, organized crime, and the sins of the past. Characters (The following are the main characters of Rising Dawn that have been introduced thus far:) Red Dawn ''Main Article: Red Dawn '' Red Dawn is the main protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn. He is a Unicorn pony, the son of a Stable dwelling pegasus pony named Morning Dawn and his un-named father; he was a former resident of Stable 91, a Stable nestled in the Frozen Wastes. He was an Assistant Engineer and Apprentice to Engineer Dew Drops, and was his Residence Block's 'handy pony', repairing broken machinery and devices that ponies broke. At Stable 91, Red Dawn was in the process of developing his knowledge in the fields of electrical and mechanical engineering, and is capable of making repairs to general machinery and electronics, and to some extent, arcane devices. Candy Cane Main Article: Candy Cane External Links Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn Category:Stories